


Unspoken

by ohrenebae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohrenebae/pseuds/ohrenebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comfortable silence fills the air between them as they head to an arcade close to the university campus. Without saying a word, Yixing takes notice of the way Luhan’s body subtlety leans into his own as they walk side by side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

For the first time in two weeks, he was able to sit down and merely relax without having to worry about a busy schedule the following day.

Working at the bookstore, teaching guitar lessons three days out of a week, and traveling between Beijing, Changsha, and Shanghai nearly every week resulted in him often arriving at his apartment too exhausted to bother spending time with his friends.

It was no surprise when he could clearly hear how abandoned his friends – especially Luhan – had felt due to their absence in his life. He made a mental note to himself to make it up to them when he got back in town.

"When I get back to Beijing, I’ll treat you to dinner." he promised, voice filled with sleep as he sent Luhan a small smile through the laptop screen.

"You’re paying, right?" Luhan eyes narrowed into thin slits.

His question resulted in Yixing scoffing in disbelief, “What kind of best friend would I be if I made you pick up the bill?”

"Not a very good one."

"Don’t worry," he yawns, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "I’ll take care of everything. All you have to do is show up."

Today (October 21, somewhere between 7 and 8pm) Yixing’s walking down a crowded sidewalk in Beijing, jacket hugged close to his body as he enters the glass entrance of a small family owned restaurant to meet Luhan.

To say he wasn’t tired would be an obvious lie. If there was anywhere he wanted to be right now, it would be at home under the warmth of his duvet, sleeping. 

The bell above the door resonated throughout the area, bringing the attentions of a few to the doorway to spot him walking inside before casually returning to what they were doing before his appearance.

Yixing’s eyes scanned the expanse of the room as he searched for a familiar face. In the far right corner that was somewhat secluded, he managed to spot a hand waving frantically in the air.

"You’re late," Luhan pouts as he stands up from his chair to greet his friend.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys and I had to go back to grab them." A hand reaches for the back of Yixing’s neck, an embarrassed laugh leaving his lips.

"This memory of yours is really something, you know that?"

Before the older of the two had a chance to ramble on about his short-term memory, Yixing pulls him into a tight embrace.

Luhan whispers “I missed you,” into his ear and guilt churns uncomfortably in the pit of Yixing’s stomach. It was never his intention to be away for this long. 

When they go to pull away, he notices the way the older’s arms hold on to him a bit longer than normal and chooses to ignore it. 

Since Yixing had promised to treat Luhan out to anything he wanted, the latter orders a simple hot pot along with dumplings as his meal. 

He tried to convince Luhan that he could order more if he wanted, but with a small smile, Luhan shook his head as a decline to his offer.

The two of them sat there at the table, waiting for their food to arrive. They exchanged in the typical conversation of how was your trip, did I miss anything while I was away, and Jongdae did what to Minseok at that party?

There were these moments when Yixing would catch the way Luhan would stare at him, only to look away when their eyes connected. Normally, he would laugh the whole ordeal off without a second thought, but even that had become difficult to do. 

Something about Luhan was off, and had been for the past couple of months. Yixing wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he found himself questioning things that he would have laughed at himself for even allowing such thoughts to cross his mind to begin with.

When their meal had finally landed on the table, the two of them wasted no time in eating. 

Trapping a dumpling between the tips of his chopsticks, the corners of Yixing’s mouth quirked into a smile as the soup inside exploded in his mouth. 

"Aren’t you going to ask about her?" Luhan asks while stirring the ingredients inside the boiling hot pot.

With the ends of the chopsticks still held between his lips, Yixing’s eyes flicker up. “Who?”

"You know who I’m talking about."

There’s a pause on the younger’s side and he could see the way Luhan’s grip tightens on the spoon at the silence. Even with a smile adorning his face, Yixing sees this look in the latter’s eyes that says please, don’t ask about her.

Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the table, Yixing tilts his head to the side as his eyes remain on the boy sitting across from him.

"What do you say about heading to the arcade after this?" he asks.

Luhan’s eyes widen out of surprise for a few seconds at the way he completely ignores his question. Still, relief washes over him as his shoulders deflate and he returns back to eating.

"I would like that."

When they’ve finished eating, they’re exiting the front doors, scarfs covering the bottom half of their faces to protect them from the cold.

A comfortable silence fills the air between them as they head to an arcade close to the university campus. Without saying a word, Yixing takes notice of the way Luhan’s body subtlety leans into his own as they walk side by side.

There’s an endless amount of questions that build inside his throat, but just like several times before, he ignores the urge to ask them because he figures it’s his mind conjuring up nonsense.

Deep down, though, he knows the reason he doesn’t ask is out of fear of the answers he’ll gain in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic for this fandom, so I hope it isn't all that bad? If you have any tips or advice please don't hesitate to let me know. Hope you enjoy it regardless!


End file.
